


Раз, два, три...

by Firizi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firizi/pseuds/Firizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зоро слишком много думает, а Луффи просто считает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Раз, два, три...

Иногда Зоро завидует Санджи. Ведь тот никогда не задумывается ни над чем, не боится и не сомневается. Он просто порхает вокруг Нами с идиотскими сердечками в глазах и твердит о своей любви. Говорит-говорит-говорит, получает в ответ хмурые, а то и грозные взгляды, но все равно не сдается. Санджи не прячется – этому и завидует Зоро.  
А еще Зоро завидует, потому что видит, как Нами незаметно косится на кока. Как улыбается, одними глазами, а иногда и широко, счастливо, как мечтательно смотрит в след удаляющемуся с подносами в руках Санджи, как тихонечко вздыхает, качая головой и вновь углубляясь в свои карты.  
Зоро буквально кожей ощущает накаленную обстановку вокруг них, а на языке после каждого вздоха, кажется, остается приторно-сладкий вкус настоящих чувств. Это все жутко раздражает, это как бельмо на глазу, мешает и вызывает дикую зависть.  
Иногда Зоро думает, что было бы, если он так же открылся. Он лежит в гамаке, укрытый легким пледом, и представляет, как сказал бы ему, что «вот такой я дурак, умудрился влюбиться мало того, что в ребенка, так еще и в собственного капитана». Что «прости, Луффи, но тебе придется с этим смириться». Что «Луффи! Свет очей моих, как же я…». Представить себя с сердечками в глазах скачущим вокруг заливающегося смехом Луффи не трудно. Наоборот, эти образы очень реалистичны, и именно поэтому Зоро буквально воет, вгрызаясь в край пледа и запрещая себе думать вообще.   
А еще он очень часто смотрит на самого Луффи. Долго, пристально, буквально впиваясь взглядом в широкую улыбку «общего» капитана. Зоро часто оборачивается, резко, быстро, так, чтобы успеть, поймать на себе такой же взгляд, как тот, который Нами порой кидает на Санджи.   
Но ничего. Сколько бы Зоро не пытался, ему никогда не удается заметить за Луффи подобного. Тот смотрит на него открыто, улыбается этой своей непосредственной улыбкой и лепечет что-то о Короле пиратов, о морях и сокровищах, о врагах, о накама, о любви…  
\- Ты любишь меня, Зоро? – говорит Луффи однажды, и Зоро чувствует, как немеет тело, отказываясь реагировать на приказы разума.  
\- А я тебя люблю, - добавляет Луффи, и Зоро кажется, что оборвавшаяся где-то внутри нить – это его душа, добровольно сдавшаяся в плен солнечному пирату в соломенной шляпе.  
Не нужны ему все эти глупости, думает Зоро, все эти сердечки и взгляды – не нужны совершенно, когда рядом есть Луффи. Действительно, зачем, ведь у него свое счастье - резиновое, любимое и совсем не общее.  
  
***  
  
Кожа у него матовая, мягкая и гладкая. Даже сотни мелких царапин не портят ощущения горячего атласа под ладонями.  
Если бы Зоро мог мыслить трезво в такие моменты, то сравнил бы Луффи с солнцем, под яркими лучами которого они провалялись последние полчаса. Или с морем, что щекотало ступни легкими прикосновениями волн. А может быть, даже с ветром, что путался в темных волосах и поднимал в воздух песчинки, так отвлекающие от теплых губ и нежной кожи.  
Хотя… если бы Зоро мог мыслить трезво, он никогда не стал бы сравнивать Луффи со всеми этими мелочами.  
Зачем, когда Луффи и есть солнце, море, ветер, небо и песок. Он – это одна большая стихия, навсегда завладевшая его жизнью. Это огромный запутанный лабиринт, который Зоро никогда не пройти – он так и останется в нем, плутая в поворотах, и глупо даже предполагать, что ему это не нравится. Это самый крепкий сон, такой сладкий, что просыпаться не хочется совсем. Луффи – это что-то невозможно близкое, свое, родное, плавящееся под ладонями и нашептывающее на ухо всякие разные глупости.  
И если бы Зоро был в состоянии мыслить трезво, он бы предпочел увести своего капитана куда-нибудь в тишину, туда, где им никто не помешает, а не ждать, когда громкий голос кока, вновь восхваляющего прелести «Нами-суааан», ударит по ушам. Но теперь поздно, и они поспешно отрываются друг от друга, делая вид, что вот «они-то как раз и ничего, они просто отдыхают, да, море ведь и солнце - хочется».  
Чего им на самом деле хочется, понимают все, наверное, именно поэтому они так быстро исчезают из поля зрения, темными точками растворяясь в линии пляжа.  
И если бы Зоро мог мыслить трезво, он бы их даже поблагодарил.  
Но куда ему до мыслей, когда под ладонями впитавшая в себя все солнце и море, горячая-горячая кожа улыбающегося капитана.  
  
***  
  
\- Раз, два, три… - считает Луффи, широко улыбаясь и пробегаясь пальцами по рукоятям его катан. Зоро иногда кажется, что у Луффи игра такая – посчитать катаны, а потом уткнуться носом ему в плечо, чтобы быстро и почти неслышно зашептать:  
\- А Зоро один. Зоро один и только мой. Только мой, да-да!  
И не согласиться с ним очень трудно. Поэтому Зоро и молчит, позволяя резиновым рукам обхватывать свой пояс десятками колец. У Луффи бывают такие моменты, когда нежность и эгоизм начинают воевать в нем с удвоенной силой, и тогда он начинает цепляться за него всеми возможными способами, обнимая, целуя, прижимаясь всем своим резиновым телом. Луффи никогда его не отпустит, Зоро прекрасно знает это. Да и сам он не может представить себе, что когда-нибудь оставит его. Поэтому и не сопротивляется, даже если к подобным нежностям не располагают ни настроение, ни обстановка.  
\- Раз, два, три… - шепчет Луффи, касаясь пальцами каждой серьги по отдельности.  
Он всегда считает их прежде, чем ухватить губами, цепляя заодно и мочку уха. Это у него еще одна любимая игра – съешь серьги Зоро, он ведь твой, тебе можно все. Луффи искренне верит в это, и сам Зоро не спешит переубеждать его. Ему нравится, когда капитан жарко дышит ему в шею, так неумело разыгрывая из себя развратного соблазнителя. Опыта в соблазнении у Луффи ноль. Но, кажется, это совершенно не мешает ему, и Зоро замечает, что раз за разом процесс соблазнения проходит все более экстремально.  
\- Раз, два… три!  
Зоро не успевает отреагировать, и появившиеся из ниоткуда руки в одно мгновенье оплетают его ноги. Еще секунда и он уже лежит на деревянных досках палубы и страдальчески морщится из-за отбитой спины. Луффи никогда не церемонится и редко задумывается над тем, что подобные игры лучше проводить наедине и подальше от чужих глаз. Но разве ему объяснишь? Проще просто смириться и приготовиться к тому, что хоть лежачего и не бьют, но прыгнуть на него с разбега очень даже можно.  
\- Раз, два, три… - считает Луффи, подползая ближе и утыкаясь носом в грудь Зоро.  
Что именно он считает в такие моменты, остается загадкой. Но щекочущее кожу дыхание успокаивает, и Зоро крепко обнимает неугомонного капитана, искренне радуясь тому, что сегодня тот соизволил оставить им на сон хотя бы три часа.  
\- Раз, два, три, - считает уже сам Зоро, убаюкивая улыбающегося пирата в объятьях и едва заметно улыбаясь легкому запаху солнца в темных волосах.


End file.
